Reflections
by the goddess of crossovers
Summary: What we see is reality. Wether it be the sick and twisted version of it or the calm and peaceful one most of us are use to doesn't matter. It's which one you let have control over you that counts.' SasuxNaru Rated T for now R&R.


Chapter One

_I wish someone would help me._

_I wish someone would save me._

_I wish…someone would love me._

Empty. It was always empty. That is, his apartment was. The boy looked around at the slightly cluttered, but spacious room. He should probably be use to it by now, but there was always a pang in his heart when he opened the door only to be welcomed by the echo of his own voice.

Sighing, he kicked his shoes off and plopped down on the old and grungy couch sitting in his living room. When the boy went to reach for the remote and found nothing but air, he remembered that he sold his TV last week for help pay for rent.

"Great. This is **just** great." he muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes.

As he was heading to the kitchen to make some ramen, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" the boy yelled as he started to heat up some water.

"Naruto?" Was the muffled reply from the other side of the wall. "Are you there?"

"Hai, Hai." the boy, dubbed Naruto, said softly recognizing the voice of his visitor while opening the door.

"Konichiwa Sakura-chan! What is it?" Naruto asked in an overly cheery voice.

Pushing her way passed the blonde boy, she walked into his house uninvited. After looking in a few of the unlocked rooms, much to Naruto's dislike, the pink haired girl turned to him, frowning, and stated, "I'm looking for Sasuke-kun. You wouldn't happen to have seen him, would you?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and replied with a, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan I haven't seen the bastard all day. Besides, why do you think pretty boy would be at _my_ house?"

Not answering his question, Sakura stalked passed him to the door though not before giving him a good slap on the head.

"Don't call Sasuke-kun that!"

The boy pretended to sulk until she left. Once he was sure that the door was securely locked, he let his pout fall back into the straight line it was like before Sakura showed up.

"Now where was I…?" He asked him self lightly while heading back to the kitchen to finish cooking his lunch.

Unfortunately the time he spent entertaining his house guest made him forget about the ramen that he has already started to boil.

Let's just say it wasn't exactly edible anymore.

Sighing for what seemed the hundredth time that day, Naruto poured the burnt block of charcoal, which was ramen only minutes ago, down the garbage disposal and reached for another package…

…nothing.

"Please don't tell me I'm out again…" He groaned inwardly and checked the time.

5:29pm.

Damn it, thought Naruto while putting a hand on his rumbling stomach. The ramen stand down the street had been closed for almost half an hour now.

Just as the blonde ninja was about to settle for some old bread in the back of his cooler fridge, he remembered the stash of ramen he had just incase of an emergency.

Well this qualified as an emergency in Naruto's book.

Opening the storage closet, Naruto pulled up a stool and reached for the top shelf.

Shit, why did he have to put the ramen on the _top_ shelf! He asked him self and he stood on his toes grasping at the spare package of noodles.

Just a little higher…almost-

It happened in slow motion. The miss-footing, how the stool slipped out from underneath him, the feeling of falling through the air, and of course the pain in his posterior as he hit the ground.

"Ow…" Naruto moaned slightly as he rubbed his soar bottom.

As he was about to get up, he felt something…_smooth_ under his left hand. Picking it up, he brought it to his face to take a look at it and...

Screamed.

_**Yes, I know. Short and of course, a cliffhanger:D **_

_**loves cliff hangers **_

_**Muahahahaha.. **_

_**Review and I'll post the next chapter! **_

_**(Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes, I didn't get to edit it yet.) D: **_


End file.
